Only a dream
by x Pinky xXx Swear x
Summary: A fantasy land, only in an orphan, Sakura's, dreams has become under attack and has now started to seep into the real world, now it is up to her and a band of people who can hardly get passed a minute without fighting to save both the worlds. Please R


**Note: Okay this is an average, I dunno if it has been done before story, please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly, if I did it would be called Sakura instead.**

**Only a dream**

The most wanted items in life are always the hardest to get. Sakura, an orphan, knew this all too well; she had always wanted a family yet never seemed to obtain one. Sakura was a pink haired and emerald eyed, imaginative girl, a trouble maker as some would say as well. She would often let her stories become her and set off on wild adventures in the orphanage, pretending to find buried treasure, or escape the evil clutches of Shizune and Tsunade, her caretakers.

Sakura had been in this orphanage since she was born, Shizune told her that her parents had died tragically on their doorstep. Beaten and bloody they dropped her on the doorstep and passed on into the afterlife. Besides the stained memories of her childhood in the orphanage, Sakura had another thing to live of off. Her dreams, it was like a long, never ending fairytale.

--

It all started one day, it was raining very hard and the hallways were off limits that day unless it was time to eat or bathe. Sakura was so lonely that day, so in her loneliness she had created a whole new world. When she slept anything and everything unmanageable would appear. The called it 'The land of Esther'. In this land was ogres and giants, witches with flying brooms and cats with three eyes, moving houses and ghosts, eyeballs that talked, and he list could go on and on. But the two most important things in her world was the grand Esther tree and the four tribes of the land.

The Esther tree was the source of the power, light and life of the land. Without that powerful tree Sakura was sure the imagined world would die in an instant. Though, there were many people whom tried killing the tree, the soulless is what they were called. Dressed in black robes they used the undead as their puppets.

The four tribes were known across the land since they were once the ones whom protected the great Esther tree, but when King Daiki passed on the tribes went into battle, all accusing each other for his death. They were the Tamja, the Yente, the Sinten, and the Coyra. The Tamja were the tribes skilled with swords and shields. The Yente, were skilled in spears and creating barriers to protect them. The Sinten were all skilled with a bow and arrow as well as ghost mimicry were they could have anything go through them without hurting them, unless it was dark magic. Last were the Coyra, skilled with axes and formulating plans, they traveled with young Hinadu, miniaturized dogs that turned into carnivorous beasts when called upon.

All these fantasies were in her, Sakura's dreams, and ever since she imagined them, she yearned with all her heart it became a reality. Yet she wasn't so foolish as to believe that anything good could ever happen to her.

--

"Hey? Sakura?" a girl, fourteen or so with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes wove her fork in front of Sakura's face. "Saku? C'mon wake up, wake up, not daze of, daze of." Sakura snickered slightly snatching the fork away from the girl. "Ino, learn some better rhymes." Sakura muttered back, twirling Ino's fork in between her fingers. "Learn to stay up during breakfast time then." Ino huffed back, taking back her fork. They both continued eating their food while watching the Shizune told them what was happening today.

Soon after Sakura and Ino finished they dozed off, completely ignoring the fact that the ladies were still yapping on. "-Oh yes and one more thing." The Shizune added once more before she completely left the stage making everyone groan loudly. "Some people are her, to adopt!" she squealed the last part. "All fourteen year olds come and follow me!" she added once more walking away into a big room intentionally used for big adoptions.

Once Sakura and Ino made it in they faced a handful of kids two other girls regardless of themselves, and one boy. The family stood in there as well, there was a lady with long black hair and kind green eyes, next to her was a man with blonde hair spiked up slightly brown eyes, and in front of both of them stood a girl with blonde curly lock and big green eyes. The girl looked awfully edgy and trapped at the moment.

"Here are all of my fourteen year olds." Shizune chirped happily. Even though the whole orphan population in there knew almost everyone and saw them as a family, all they truly wanted was an actual family and a place that they called home. So now, even though they were all exchanging their 'good luck's', they secretly wanted them to lose. All of them.

The mother gave the child a small nudge for her to go pick one out. At that moment Sakura felt small, she felt like being a dog openly awaiting someone to pick her up. Sakura looked down at her own two feet. 'Am I really worthless and pitiful? Like a dog?' she thought, her thoughts were quickly diminished by the sound of the woman's voice. "Hurry Ami." She whispered giving the girl a small reassuring hug. "Ah, yes mommy." Ami chirped back determination clearly etched on her petite face.

It seemed like forever until the like Ami passed by her. She smiled timidly at Ino which she graciously returned with a big grin. A small pink tint adorned her face afterward as she passed onto Sakura. Even though her eyes were widened she smiled her regular hesitant smile then suddenly whispered, "I didn't know people in this place were allowed to dye their hair?" It was completely out of line and Ino had to grip her arm tightly before she made the involuntary leap of tearing the innocent girl apart. All the rest of the teenagers in the room laughed as they muttered things like 'Haruno is sure to beat her silly if she chose her.' Or 'Poor Sakura, she's always being told that.' "Ah, no, it's naturally this color." Sakura was able to mutter through gritted teeth.

The little girl retreated back to her parents and after moments of discussing she turned back to the orphans. "Okay I've made up my mind." The room became tense, everyone was sweating hoping their name would be called. Fists were balled until they turned white and teeth were clenched until they were sure what they tasted was the metallic substance of blood.

"I choose her." She pointed, right in front of Sakura, Ino sighed audibly, "m-me?" Ino managed to ask while the girl gleefully added, "I would of chosen the girl next to you too if my mom wasn't so strict on just having one." The thought of her mother being strict made Sakura happy it wasn't her, she didn't deal so well when people thought they had a sense of authority over her.

**So did you like it? Give me critisism, flames, comments, anything. If you liked it click that small little purple button down there hun. Thankies, PS out.**


End file.
